


At Last

by Souliebird



Series: A/B/O UshiYama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: Ushijima arrives home from an overseas tournament to find Yamaguchi at the end of his heat cycle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kaiyou and Onyx_stars for betaing for me and feeding my ego ♥

The apartment reeked of sex. Ushijima tensed as he opened the front door, stilling at the heavy scent. He had anticipated this, had prepared for this, but the reality of it still had him pulling back his lip in a snarl. Despite knowing what he was walking into, jealousy and possessiveness thrummed inside him and he had to take a moment to push them back down where they belonged, to remind himself everything was okay. He had experienced the shock of the scent and the emotions they stirred in him enough to know how to handle them and how to not fly off into an Alpha rage.

Ushijima set his travel bag down by the door before changing into his house slippers and moving into the living room. He spied Tsukishima’s laptop bag on the couch and sighed through his nose. He thought the blonde would have already been gone by now; he had received a text earlier in the day stating the man had to be at work before sundown. Ushijima had paid the cab he had taken double to get him home as quickly as possible for that reason. Though it was a slight annoyance that Tsukishima was still in the apartment, he was glad for it. 

It meant Yamaguchi had not been alone for any point of time during his heat. 

Ushijima had not meant to be away when it had started. The omega’s body usually kept on a very neat schedule, but he and his doctor had been trying to find the right dosage of medication to balance out birth control and the cramps Yamaguchi was so prone to, and their efforts had thrown off his body’s clock. Ushijima had been overseas at the tail end of a tournament when his Pup had gone into heat. 

Luckily enough, Tsukishima had not yet gone off to Tokyo to record his newest album and was able to go be with his best friend.

It had taken many years for Ushijima to be completely comfortable and trusting of the blonde, or even to really enjoy his presence. Tsukishima reminded him too much of Oikawa, with his snark and twists and the fake smiles he had, but Ushijima knew how much Yamaguchi adored the beta, so he had tried to get along with him. He had seen glimpses of Tsukishima’s private persona at times, moments when the blonde was visiting his best friend and didn't think Ushijima was watching. He had seen evidence that there was no sexual attraction between the two, though there was clearly a deep rooted love. He had been horribly jealous at first until Tendou, of all people, had reminded him that it had been Yamaguchi who had taken their relationship and turned it into something more than friendship. 

Ushijima had asked his mate about his relationship with Tsukishima after that, expecting anger and accusations of jealousy. Yamaguchi had laughed and blushed and put things in a way that Ushijima could understand: Tsukishima was not only his best friend but he was his Pack. The word has resonated with Ushijima. He had been on many teams and had many friends, but there were less than five people whom he considered Pack. 

Slowly, Ushijima and Tsukishima had started to get along. The blonde gained his own strange status in Ushijima’s mind as the only person the Alpha trusted with his mate, especially during Yamaguchi’s heats. Still, Ushijima had put a stop to parts of their sexual interaction. Toys were fine, but Ushijima would not allow another to fuck his mate. He had his limits.

The only scent of Tsukishima in the air was his presence. All the sexual pheromones belonged to Yamaguchi, and it made Ushijima want. He had taken suppressants before arriving to make sure he didn't go into a Rut as soon as he walked in the door, but Yamaguchi’s musk still caused Ushijima’s body to thrum. How could it not? His mate was practically calling out to him, begging to be taken care of. 

Ushijima had to take a steady breath, forcing himself to focus on the other scents in the apartment: the toast that Tsukishima probably made not too long ago to get Yamaguchi to actually eat something, the lavender air freshener his omega was so strangely fond of that Ushijima didn’t actually care for, and the whiffs of berries and tarts from the bakery below. They were all scents of home, things Ushijima never realized he missed until he came back to them. 

The fire in his belly calmed slightly; everything was as it had always been. The fact that the apartment smelled of sex and of Tsukishima only meant that the beta had come to help Yamaguchi through his heat; just like Ushijima had asked him to. The blonde was not going to try to take his mate away from him, despite what his silly instincts shouted at him. 

Yamaguchi was safe, and probably needed him. The omega’s nose wasn’t very sharp, but in the state he was most likely in, he could probably smell that Ushijima was in the apartment by now. 

Ushijima collected himself for another moment before heading towards the bedroom. He did not need to go that far to find his mate; the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and soft murmurs were coming from inside. He pushed at the door and couldn’t help but smile at the sight he found.

Yamaguchi was in the tub, not so much sitting up as leaning heavily against the wall in an upright position. His head was ducked in a way that suggested he might not be fully aware of what was happening around him. 

Tsukishima was dressed in sweatpants and sitting on the side of the tub, gently massaging shampoo into Yamaguchi’s scalp. The blonde looked up at the Alpha and blinked slowly at him, before tilting his head down just slightly. Tension Ushijima didn’t even realize he had in his shoulders loosened at the submissive gesture.

“How is he?” he asked, stepping into the bathroom.

Tsukishima sighed and turned back to the omega, focusing on lathering his hair. “Exhausted and still in a daze.” He paused, fingers stopping their work to gently pet at Yamaguchi’ hair. “It was not a good heat.” The words were soft, but full of sympathy. Ushijima’s chest ached. He hated to see his mate in pain, even more so when there was nothing he could do about it. Yamaguchi met with some of the best doctors in the country, but there seemed to be no helping what biology had decided for him. Ushijima had not even known cramps and pain and bleeding were a thing that happened during heats until he had met Yamaguchi. He had been under the impression it was an intense sex drive and a need to breed. 

He told himself to not feel guilty that he had not been there. The heat had come early, almost by two weeks. Ushijima would have been there if he could have been. 

But he was there now, and that was what mattered. 

He moved to kneel by the tub, reaching out and brushing his fingers along Yamaguchi’s jaw. The omega’s head jerked slightly, eyes fluttering open, then he gave a sleepy grin. 

“Toshi…” 

“I’m here, Pup.” 

Tsukishima moved his hands away as Yamaguchi turned in the tub and more or less flopped forward against Ushijima. He was wet and his hair was full of suds, but the Alpha did not care. He tugged his mate against him and pressed his nose into Yamaguchi’s scent glands, drawing out the peppery pear smell he loved. The omega gave a pleased hum, melting against Ushijima. 

The blonde beta gave a sigh, then stood up from his perch on the side of the tub. “I’m going to go change the sheets.” He started to leave the bathroom, then paused at the door. “Don’t let him move too much. He’s got a plug.” 

Ushijima gave an interested hum and was appreciative when Tsukishima closed the door behind him. 

“How are you feeling, Pup?” The Alpha asked, nuzzling at his mate, covering him with his scent. 

Yamaguchi gave a soft, put out whine that went straight to Ushijima’s loins. “Tsukki wouldn’t give me any smoothies.” 

The Alpha smiled against his mate and made the mental note to thank the Beta later. “I’m sorry, Pup. When you are feeling better, we will get you a smoothie.” The omega nodded against him and Ushijima knew he wouldn’t remember any of this later, but the Alpha would still get him his treat.

Remembering Yamaguchi still had shampoo in his hair, Ushijima gently pushed him back, then moved to sit on the edge of the tub where Tsukishima had been. The omega allowed himself to be rearranged so his mate could finish washing his hair, leaning once more against the side of the tub. Ushijima reached for the shower head and began to rinse off Yamaguchi, careful to keep any stray lather from going down into his face. 

“Did you win?” Yamaguchi asked in a slight slur. Ushijima looked down at him with a small affectionate smile only the omega could draw out. 

“We won two of our matches, but lost to Iran. Their line up was once again impressive.” The Alpha answered, running his fingers through his mate’s hair. “I look forward to playing them again.”

They lapsed into silence, a comfortable thing that made Ushijima feel at ease. Yamaguchi was pliant under his hands, a thing he alway enjoyed from his Pup. Conditioning Yamaguchi’s hair was a process, simply because there was so much of it, but over the years Ushijima had learned the techniques for it. The omega often complained about how annoying his hair was, but refused to actually shorten it to a respectable length. Not the Ushijima minded; he loved to tangle his fingers into it and pull, and he was rather fond of when Yagamuchi wore his hair up in a bun or ponytail. 

When the omega was finally clean of any soap, Ushijima helped him out of the bath. Yamaguchi could barely support himself, legs still too shaky to be of any use. Ushijima held his mate against his chest, taking all of his weight and not paying any mind to the fact his shirt and slacks were getting wet, and began to lightly pat down Yamaguchi with a towel. The omega let out pleased little noises.

“Toshi..?” Yamaguchi mumbled as Ushijima ran the towel up his side.

“Hm?” 

Yamaguchi curled his fingers into Ushijima’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. The Alpha instantly dropped the towel to wrap his arms his mate, holding him close. He poured everything he had thought about on the ride from the airport into the kiss; how sorry he was that he could not be with his mate during his heat, how he was going to make it up to him, that the omega was his, and, most importantly, how much he loved Yamaguchi. 

Ushijima guided them back until Yamaguchi was bumping into the sink. The Alpha ran his hands down his mate’s sides, then his thighs, before hauling him up onto the counter and setting him there. Yamaguchi made a soft keening noise and Ushijima chuckled.

“I remember, Pup. Kei kept you full.” 

He placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s chest and pushed him back gently so his shoulders were leaning against the mirror and his hips were just on the edge of the sink. Ushijima crouched down and pulled a still wet thigh up onto his shoulder while spreading Yamaguchi’s legs. The omega reached forward to tangle his fingers into Ushijima’s hair. 

The plug Tsukishima had used was reserved for Yamaguchi’s heats; something on the smaller side that was given to him while he slept to keep him feeling satisfied. It was one of the few toys they owned. Ushijima much more preferred to use his hands and mouth and words to tease his mate, though they had a few silk scarves to secure Yamaguchi to the bed when the mood called for it. Tendou and Oikawa frequently called their sex life vanilla, but Ushijima did not mind as long as Yamaguchi enjoyed himself. 

Ushijima hummed appreciatively as he ran his fingers up and over Yamaguchi’s inner thigh, while having his other hand splayed on that freckled belly he loved. 

“Did Kei take good care of you?” The Alpha asked, placing a kiss on the side of Yamaguchi’s knee. The omega gave a soft mewling noise in response and Ushijima chuckled. He had to admit, even though the start of Yamaguchi’s heat was physically enjoyable, he much preferred the come down from it. The omega was needy, not only sexually, but he was aware enough to want to be taken care of in every way. He wanted to be carried and spoon fed and to cuddle up and be held, and Ushijima was more than willing to oblige his mate. 

The ace placed another kiss to Yamaguchi’s knee, then another, and another, peppering the joint with affection. He just barely moved his thumbs, lightly petting at his mate. The Alpha wanted to pamper his Pup, give him everything Ushijima knew he wanted. What he needed. To open him up slowly, fuck him gently while holding him close and whispering praise and love into his ear, to fill him and knot him, then carry him off to bed. 

Ushijima kissed down Yamaguchi’s thigh, barely ghosting his lips over freckled skin. Despite being freshly washed, the omega still smelled of sex; his own sweet musk mixing with the vanilla flavored lube he preferred. The Alpha’s body began to respond; his cock stirring to life in his slacks. He tried to imagine what had been done to his mate in his absence; what toys had been used and how many times Yamaguchi had cum. Had his Pup begged for him? Would it be lewd of him to ask such questions of Tsukishima? 

He very much wanted to know the answers.

The Alpha switched tactics as he got closer to Yamaguchi’s pelvis. His butterfly kisses got a little harder and he added in a few gentle nips. The omega’s half hard cock twitched and Ushijima smiled as he bit slightly harder, before starting to suck the skin between his teeth. He loved to mark up Yamaguchi; the bruises looked so lovely against his tan skin and they reminded everyone who the omega belonged to. 

They may have been going on five years of dating, but Ushijima had a maybe not so healthy possessive streak. He enjoyed it when Yamaguchi was thoroughly marked as his. He still got aroused seeing the omega in his old Shiratorizawa sweater. 

He wanted to claim Yamaguchi as his fully; to create a bond with him, to marry him, but he held back. As much as he wanted Yamaguchi to be his, Ushijima wanted him to be his own person first. The omega had just finished getting his Master's degree and had begun work at a lab in a private sector. However, Yamaguchi had expressed a great dislike for the environment at that job. Ushijima knew he had sent out tentative inquires about the national aerospace program. If he got the job he'd have to move, however, and Ushijima was concerned that his Pup might think moving would hurt their relationship. Yamaguchi always put others first. The last thing Ushijima wanted was for Yamaguchi to think he had to stop following his dreams in order to make their relationship work. Because of this, Ushijima had resolved to wait for any big changes until Yamaguchi acquired his new job. The Alpha worried if he proposed before then, Yamaguchi might halt his trajectory forward.

Ushijima had no ties to Miyagi and would gladly move to wherever his mate would be based. He could play volleyball anywhere. He just knew Yamaguchi would fret over that, as he had done when he had changed schools to pursue his Master’s degree. 

So, he planned to propose when Yamaguchi got a job offer he was pleased with. Ushijima wanted to see his omega flourish and he wanted Yamaguchi to know and understand this. 

For the moment he settled with leaving a scattering of hickeys along the omega’s freckled thigh. 

Once he was satisfied with the lack of tan skin showing through, Ushijima nuzzled down Yamaguchi’s thigh, inhaling the heady scent his mate was giving off. It was intoxicating and he wanted so much to forgo the prep needed so he could bury himself in his mate. He groaned at the idea; it was possible if Yamaguchi had been fucked with a toy before the plug had been added. 

“Pup, did Kei-” Ushijima raised his head as he spoke and the hand that been curled into his hair slid off. “Tadashi?” 

There was no response and Ushijima pushed himself up onto his haunches so he could properly see his mate’s face. The Alpha sighed heavily, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

Yamaguchi’s eyes were closed, head lolled forward, and his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. At some point during Ushijima’s worship of his thigh, he had fallen asleep. Which explained the lack of noise and response to the affections, when the Alpha thought about it. 

It was understandable. Tsukishima had said it had been a rough heat; Yamaguchi was probably exhausted. He had barely been awake during his bath. The kiss may have been instinct, or a desire for more, but Yamaguchi’s body clearly was not up to the task. It was slightly disappointing, but the feeling was gone before it could really register. Ushijima’s arousal always took a backseat to the needs of his Pup. His dick could wait a few more hours.

The Alpha placed another kiss to Yamaguchi’s thigh before standing up slowly, careful to not jostle the sleeping omega. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Ushjima whispered fondly as he took Yamaguchi up into his arms. The freckled man curled into his hold, hand reaching up to grasp at Ushijima’s shirt. He mumbled something in his sleep and the Alpha couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You can tell me again in the morning, Pup. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Opening the bathroom door took some maneuvering. Ushijima was wary of bending Yamaguchi too much, mindful of the toy still instead of him. He had not been the one to insert it, and while he trusted Tsukishima, he did not know how much lube had been used or how long ago it had been put in. He would take no risk in hurting his mate. 

Tsukishima was still in the bedroom when Ushjima pushed the door open with his shoulder. He gave them a once over before turning back to the bed and smoothing out the sheet he had just laid down. “There was a fifty fifty chance of that happening.”

“I realized. Is the bed ready?” 

The blonde nodded and stepped back, giving Ushijima room to lay Yamaguchi out on the bed. The omega almost instantly rolled onto his side and curled in on himself. Ushijima and Tsukishima shook their heads fondly. 

“You should be able to remove the plug without waking him, if you want.” The beta said after a moment of silence. 

“Thank you, I probably will.” 

There was no need to say that Ushijima appreciated the blonde coming to be with Yamaguchi during his heat. It was simply a given that Tsukishima would come by at least once, even when Ushijima was there for it. It had not gone over well the first few times, but the Alpha had learned the beta was no threat. In fact, he always made sure Ushijima and Yamaguchi got food and water into them between their relentless mating and was welcome during heats and ruts. 

Tsukishima hummed to himself, then nodded to Ushijima before turning and leaving the room. The Alpha stripped himself of his damp clothes and groaned when his straining erection was freed. There was the urge to relieve himself as he laid beside his mate, but it felt a bit perverted, and he didn't want to accidentally wake Yamaguchi. As he kicked his clothes off to the corner and crawled into bed, he told himself to start thinking of the next tournament he'd be in; that would quickly kill any arousal.

Yamaguchi gave a happy little sigh when he was able to press himself against his Alpha. Ushijima wrapped an arm around him to hold him close, before running his hand down Yamaguchi’s back until he reached his ass. Using his leg, the alpha gently pushed his mate’s leg up so it was bent more, then traced his fingers between Yamaguchi’s cheeks. The omega let out a sleepy noise of protest when Ushijima began to pull the plug out and the Alpha shushed him softly. Once removed, Ushijima tossed the plug across the room to his pile of discarded clothes. He would properly clean it later. 

“Wakatoshi..” The omega mumbled, pressing his face into Ushijima’s shoulder.

“I didn't mean to wake you, Pup. Go back to sleep.”

“Not asleep enough to not notice you taking my plug…” Yamaguchi grumbled, wiggling until he was laying on top of Ushijima. The omega nuzzled at the Alpha’s scent glands, pulling out the musky sweet scent they produced. 

“I could retrieve it for you.” Ushijima offered. He began to run his hands up and over Yamaguchi’s back and sides.

The omega rolled his hips down against Ushijima’s stomach. “Wanna be filled with something else.” 

“I tried. You fell asleep on me.” 

Yamaguchi have a little whimper, high and needy. It made something protective and primal flare in Ushijima’s chest. The Alpha gripped tightly onto Yamaguchi’s hips, stilling their rocking.

“You want me in you, Pup?”

“Please.” 

“You need to ask.”

Yamaguchi made another high keening noise, “Please fill me, ‘Toshi. I missed you. Want you. Please?”

That was more than enough for Ushijima; he was weak to Yamaguchi’s whines and he was still achingly hard. The Alpha moved a hand from a thin freckled hip to part his mate’s cheeks enough to run a finger over his entrance. Yamaguchi was already dripping wet. 

“Are you that eager for me, Pup?” He hummed, squeezing the omega’s firm ass. Yamaguchi whimpered and pressed back into Ushijima’s hand. “You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you? I'll be disappointed if you do. I'll have to get out that nice little toy Kei gave you if you do, to keep you awake. The vibrating one. You seemed very fond of it last time I was away.”

“Don't tease.” Yamaguchi whined, pushing more into Ushijima’s hand.

Ushijima countered by forcing the omega up into sitting and guiding him back so his ass was rubbing against Ushijima’s cock.

“Why? You certainly enjoy teasing me, Pup. Sending me those videos when you know I have to share a hotel room. It is a good thing Ama is a beta and cannot smell what you cause me to do in the bathroom.” Ushijima stated as his both his hands returned to Yamaguchi’s hips, lifting him up effortlessly so the head of his cock could push against the omega’s leaking entrance. “And your dirty little voicemails. Oikawa says I should gag you.”

“He heard?” Yamaguchi gasped, head rolling forward. He placed his hands on Ushijima’s chest, trying to keep himself up, but his arms were shaking too much to support him. 

“Mmmm, I got so caught up listening to you panting and moaning for me I didn't hear him sneak up behind me. You tricked me, starting off with sweet little words then delving into that filth.” Ushijima smirked up at his mate. “Maybe I should punish you for that.” 

Yamaguchi gave a soft little sob and as he did, Ushijima pushed up into him, causing the sob to get louder. The Alpha tightened his grip on his mate’s hips, guiding him down, then holding him down once Ushijima was fully inside of him. 

When Ushijima didn't begin to move, Yamaguchi squirmed. The Alpha kept a firm grip on the omega’s hips, not allowing him to fuck himself down onto Ushijima.

“Toshi!” Yamaguchi whined, loud and needy and Ushijima almost bucked into him on instinct, but he kept control.

“What, Pup? I thought you just wanted me in you. There was nothing said about what would happen after.” Ushijima said in a low voice, smirking up at his mate. Yamaguchi looked down at him in complete horror before trying to fruitlessly move his hips.

“Alpha…” Yamaguchi’s cry was pitched just low enough, just wrecked enough, that Ushijima instantly gave in. He loosened his grip on his mate slightly, then began to rock up into him. The thrusts were shallow and slow, but Yamaguchi still sobbed, falling forward against Ushijima’s chest. The Alpha moved one hand to tangle into Yamaguchi’s still wet hair.

“Shhh, I got you, Pup.” Ushijima whispered as he slowly moved in and out of the omega, “I got you. You're so good for me. Just relax, I'll take care of you. I'll give you what you need.” 

Yamaguchi nodded against him, gasping and whining. Ushijima groaned and picked up his pace slightly, just enough to make the bed creak. He continued to murmur soft words to his mate, praise and assurance he was there, that Yamaguchi was safe. His words were met with whimpers and pleas of his name. 

Yamaguchi came when Ushijima pulled him into a deep kiss. The omega rode it out beautifully, sobbing into his mate’s mouth, before his begging turned into something more.

“I need. Please. ‘Toshi. Please. Alpha.” 

He was squeezing around Ushijima and the Alpha almost cursed himself at his foolishness. He had forgotten a condom. They only ever used them during heats now, just to be safe, and he was simply not in that mind frame. 

Yamaguchi’s pleas were so sweet, so needy and pulling right at Ushijima’s drive to please his mate. Yamaguchi always begged during his heat, begged for his knot, his seed, and the Alpha could give it to him now. In that moment, he'd give his perfect omega anything he wanted. 

Another mewl of ‘Alpha’ had Ushijima pushing fully into Yamaguchi, his knot swelling. The omega cried out, back arching, and came again. 

Ushijima’s vision whited out and he lost sense of everything except the warm heat around his knot. When he finally came back down from his orgasm, he felt soft, gentle kisses against his scent glands. He chuckled gruffly and tilted his head back so Yamaguchi had full access. 

The omega rubbed his face there for a moment before settling down against Ushijima’s chest, a soft almost purring noise coming from him. 

“Full.” He mumbled happily. 

“Yes,” Ushijima agreed, starting to run his hands over Yamaguchi’s back lazily, his own exhaustion starting to show. “Are you okay like this?” He asked, knowing the position may be uncomfortable for his mate.

“Don’t you dare move me,” the omega grumbled, squeezing around Ushijima to emphasize his point. The Alpha groaned at the sensation. He could still rock up into Yamaguchi, work them both up until his knot deflated and they could go a second round, but his thigh and shoulder muscles ached and the omega had settled on top of him. They both needed rest. 

And Yamaguchi still had a few days left before he had to return to work. They had plenty of time. 

As Ushjima began to drift, he felt Yamaguchi shift, then there was a soft kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth. The Alpha half opened his eyes and smiled at his mate.

“Love you.” Yamaguchi whispered, laying his head back onto Ushijima’s chest.

“And I love you.”


End file.
